How to Train Your Dragon: Sorrow
by Lord Nikoli Esquire
Summary: When Hiccup and an old friend are talking, he gets attacked by a unknown disease. Now his friend has to rush to Berk to save him from this disease. Rated M for Language, blood, and gore. Contains some more crossovers.
1. Chapter 1

Hunger. This was all that a lone hunter was thinking. He was no ordinary hunter, not the normal hunters found around Berk. No, he knew he was a special kind of hunter. For he was a hunter who needed dead flesh to survive. He heard a scream. He ran towards it on the prospect of a quick meal. He found a lone newborn Deadly Nadder . As he was absorbing the material, the blacklight virus thought this was its easiest meal yet.

Hiccup was out on one of the uninhabited islands talking to his old and dear friend Ezio. "You move like shadow, and to do this, you need think like shadow" Ezio says in his patchy Scandinavian. As he was saying this, Toothless was resting in the sun, sleeping. "Yes master Ezio, thank you for your many teachings." Hiccup said to his master. He took a second to look over his master. He was an old Spanish man, clearly the age of a elder, but the speed and strength of a snow leopard in its prime. "Are you sure you not want to be full fledged assassin my young friend?" Ezio asks again. "Not today Ezio, maybye another day, but now I have to train dragons for my students." Hiccup states proudly. Just as he finished saying this, a very large mosquito bites him in the neck. "What the he-" was all he got out before he passed out. "Hiccup!" Ezio yells as he looks at his young friends neck. The tell got Toothless's attention and Ezio said to Toothless in Spanish "I have to ride him back to Berk." Little did Hiccup know that Ezio had been teaching Toothless how to understand Spanish and to train him for his own flight if anything like this happened. Looking at the wound Ezio saw a black sore on the wound. He didn't even have to saddle Toothless.


	2. Chapter 2

**So how did you like the new story so far? If you liked it, then keep on reading.  
**

Ezio rode Toothless back to Berk in a rush. This was mostly due to the fact that the black mass on Hiccups shoulder was spreading. "Don't you die on me now!" was all that he thought. Ezio finally saw the island on the horizon. He looked back at his wound, to only see that it has gotten worse. The black cancer has spread to Hiccup's far right pectoral muscle. _"¡Hijo de puta!"_ Ezio swore aloud. He has never seen an infection spread so fast. _"¡Rápido!"_ He urged Toothless on.

The only thing Stoick saw was Ezio on Toothless rushing towards him. "_Senor _Stoick!" Ezio yelled. Stoick was taken aback by what he saw. His son's upper body was covered in a black cancer. "What in Thor's name happened to my boy!" he exclaimed franticly. "We were by island, and big mosquito bit him, now you see what happened." Ezio told Stoick. "We should take him to see _**your**_ apprentice Ezio." Stoick said. Ezio nodded in agreement.

Nicólas was a fairly young man. He was in his mid-twenties, and he was the only other person on the boat with Ezio. He studied 20 different languages because as an assassin you never know when you might need that skill. To the Vikings on Berk, his name was Nic. When he saw Stoick carrying Hiccup, he knew something was strange. "_Hola se__ñor _Stoick, what has happened to your son?" Nic asked. "See for yourself." Stoick said, showing him the wound. Nic examined the wound, a little taken back. "So what do you think will happen to my boy!?" Stoick asked rather angrily. Nic took out a jar of poison from Sicily and some medicine also. "This poison slows down your breathing rate. That will make Hiccup live longer with this medicine that stops most diseases. If not better within a week, then come and see me." Nic said as he was giving Hiccup the treatment. "Ok, thank you medicine man." Stoick said gratefully. "I'm not a medicine man. I'm just a man who knows a lot of practical things." Nic said jokingly.

**Inside Hiccup's Mind**

More flesh, more matter. Hunger is building. Get better my child, for you and I have grate things to do ahead.


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm still going well with the story, just keep on reading.**

"Well it's been a week, and Stoick hasn't come to beat me bloody with his axe yet." Nic thought. Nic has been messing with this new assassin's blade Ezio gave him. He noticed right away that it wasn't any normal blade. It was hooked. So now on his right wrist he has his normal blade, while on the other, he has the new hooked one. Nic thought that this could be used to grapple things… or people. It could also be used to swing on thin, protruding ledges. "Well, time to check on the boy." He said aloud.

Nic's house was by the edge of the volcano on Berk because he could study the local dragon population, and collect local ingredients for his medicines, and the occasional potion. Also, with all the volcanic ash and sulfur, he could make the rare thing that you couldn't usually find in the markets. Gunpowder. This was important to an assassin as much as any other item in their kit.

As Nic was free running through the trees, he saw what looked like a half naked man. Now Nic was sure that half naked men weren't supposed to be wandering the forest, so he took a closer look. This "Man", wasn't even a man at all. It looked like a monster with its claw- like hands, and yellow glowing eyes. "Shit!" Nic yelled. Unfortunately, that got the attention of the crab man. "Fuck, fuck, fuck!" Nic swore as he pulled out his pistol. _Click_. "Damn it" he thought. Now the creature was right on top of him. Just as it was inches from his face, he pulled out his silver- diamond tipped dagger, and he back slashed the lobster entity's chest; followed by a pull with his new toy. "Nice!" he thought. Now the thing stabbed forward, but Nic took its arm, sliced it off and showed it in its chest. Nic then continued forward.

Nic finally reached Hiccup's house, and was greeted by a very sad looking Toothless. "Don't worry boy," Nic said, "he'll be ok. I just have to check on him." This made Toothless look happier, so with thus, Nic continued onward.

As Nic got to Hiccup's room he saw Astrid looking down on Hiccup sadly, fiddling with his fake lower leg. "He'll be fine Astrid." Nic said. He knew the two were secret lovers, but it was a secret that Hiccup told him to take to the grave. And he said he would. Astrid looked startled, and jumped a bit, when Nic just talked. "Oh, hello Nic, you scared me. I didn't know you were there." Astrid said. Astrid was the only other person who knew what Nic knew, and was aware of this because she also told Nic the secret between her and Hiccup. "Don't worry Astrid. I just came to check on him." Nic stated. As he was just about finished checking on Hiccup, the young man started to wake up.


	4. Chapter 4

**Still no readers? This saddens me. If you are reading and liking, please say in a review!**

As Hiccup was waking up, he had a very terrible headache, and he felt something that he hadn't felt in a long time. He felt his right leg. He felt actual flesh. He was wondering how his leg grew back.

"Hiccup? Hiccup?! Hiccup!" Nic yelled, "Are you ok? Er du ok? How are you feeling? Hvordan foler du deg?" Nic was worried about Hiccup waking too fast. "I'm fine Nic thanks for asking. How long was I out for?" Hiccup asked as he yawned. "You have been out for week at the least, lad." Nic stated. "For a week?" Hiccup yelled, "How is that possible, it feels like I slept for a few hours?" "We have no idea Hiccup." Astrid piped in, "All we know is that you came here after an insect of some kind bit you." Hiccup thought this was all strange. "I'm going to go find my dad." He said. "Hiccup, I think I should come with you. If you have a disease, and you collapse, I would be at your side." Nic said. "Ok Nic, you can come with me." Hiccup said.

**A few minutes later**

"I noticed Hiccup's leg grew back. How is this possible?" Astrid asked as Hiccup and his father were talking. "I do not know, young Astrid. Something tells me that it might be connected to this disease Hiccup has." Nic stated to Astrid. He didn't know what to think about Hiccup growing his lost appendage back. As soon as Hiccup was finished talking to his father, he exited the building. "C'mon Nic." Hiccup said to Nic. "Do not worry Astrid. I will watch over him." Nic told Astrid.

Hiccup was riding Toothless, and Nic was riding his Changewing, Buckshot, which Hiccup still doesn't know how he found. As they landed on the island, they un-mounted there dragons, and Nic began to write in his notebook.

_**Subject seems to have abnormal healing ability. I shall call this disease the **__**Blacklight Virus**__** due to the black spots it leaves on the subjects skin after initial infection.**_

**So how goes the story so far? I hope you all like it.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Still no readers. Getting sad. *Sniff, Sniff* I would like to thank 0deadguy0 for the inspiration of his story, to make mine.**

Well, Toothless and Buckshot were possibly talking to each other, and Nic was out doing his own thing. Hiccup knew this usually consisted of Nic hunting down big game animals, or finding new herbs. The fact that they were on a distant island didn't help because it only fueled Nic's curiosity. Now Hiccup was on his own to try to find firewood.

Nic, of course, was near Hiccup without him even knowing. He was interested to see how the disease would affect Hiccup even more. He saw Hiccup running, and noted that he wasn't even getting tired. He thought it was time for another journal entry.

_**Subject shows increased amounts of stamina and athletic ability. It is noted that subject ran an equivalent of 2 miles before stopping at the firewood gathering spot of his choice.**_

Nic thought this was enough for now, and want back to trying to find new herbs.

Hiccup saw large dead trees in a clearing, so he decided to stop. What he found was a bit… scaring. He found two Nadders mating with each other (_Giggity giggity)_ and they didn't take to kindly to it. One of them, probably the male, chased Hiccup out of the clearing. He was cornered by a rock wall when he turned around. "Nice Nadder?" Hiccup tried. This succeeded in betting himself bitten by the Nadder, which was followed by a smack of its tail. Nadder nettles are known to cause paralysis and slightly digest their victims, and unfortunately for Hiccup, he had three of them sticking from his chest. He was going to slowly die painfully, but he didn't feel sad. The only emotion he had now, was anger. He brushed the nettles off, and pounced on the Nadder. He felt his fingers go through thick scale, into flesh, until he found bone, and began to pull. Unfortunately for the Nadder, this bone was its chest crest bone. The bone that supports everything in a Nadder's body. Hiccup pulled until he heard a sickening crack, then a pop. Then he saw the Nadder drawing its last breaths, begging for mercy. Hiccup showed no mercy as he crushed the dragon's ribcage under his feet. He then felt power surge into him as he saw tentacle like appendages absorb the Dragon's very life-force. He felt good.

When Hiccup phased out of his anger, he saw a few pieces of bone, skin, flesh, etc. that belonged to a Deadly Nadder. He realized he was the one who did this. He just broke the one vow he took with his fellow dragon riders. He vowed that he would never slay a dragon, but here he just did. He felt sick inside. It felt like he just committed murder. But then he realized he could see what the dragon saw, feel what it felt, and know all of its knowledge. This would be useful for later, but right now he has to figure out where he is now.

A few minutes later

Hiccup heard music. Not Viking music, but it sounded like high-pitched humming. Then he realized the only sea-faring people who had that kind of music had lived far away. He was listening to bagpipes. And bagpipes mean Celts. Now a little history lesson. The Celts are feared in the Roman and Viking word because they are so savage. It is said that the Celts will drink the blood of their enemies. So do to this, this has brought the Viking and Romans, bitter enemies, together to fight these monsters on more than one occasion. And on each of those occasions, the Celts almost won.

Hiccup heard talking. He snuck in a bit closer. "Do you think this dragon hunting idea is a good one William?" Said a soldier with a very thick kilt on said. Defiantly Celts Hiccup thought. As he moved to leave a twig snapped under his weight…

**Thanks again to 0deadguy0. Check out his stories sometime!**


End file.
